


Wicked games

by Tuliharja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, At least without my permission, Battle, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Day 7, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fae & Fairies, Fairy, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, M/M, Madara's mother - Freeform, Mind Games, Multi-chaptered fic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Psychological Drama, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, fae, falling for enemy, madatobiweek2019, only mentioned - Freeform, something kinky, word definition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Madara gives into temptation, despite the warnings. It's only a prelude to something bigger…





	1. Fae

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to [madatobiweek2019](https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/post/182718063236/madatobi-week-2019) for day seventh’s prompt "[Fantasy and creatures // Something kinky](https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/post/182718063236/madatobi-week-2019)".

His breath came out shakily, body trembling as his eyes became glued to the beautiful man before him. The water around them bends the light in such a way that there is a magical feeling to it. Madara couldn't help but wonder if such a creature was even human at all… it was almost like he belonged to the Fae.

His mother's words rang in his ears as they stared at each other. _"Magical; Otherworldly; Dead."_

The warnings fell on deaf ears, however. Madara was so entranced he couldn't have heeded them even if he'd wanted to. He lifted his hand and reached out, never breaking eye contact as he hesitantly touched the other man's palm.

It felt cold… dead… yet so full of life as well. The Uchiha felt as though he was being pulled forward, an ethereal grasp on his consciousness. But he didn't fight it… he didn't want to even though he knew he should. This man was Senju.

_"Madara, Madara, Madara!"_ His deceased mother's voice shouted in his mind. The woman wanted him to be cautious, to reject the urges he was feeling.

Madara knew he could do it; he could easily pull away and escape. But he didn't step back or leave. Instead, he allowed his eyes to roam over the Fae's figure. He was slim yet muscular, every gentle curve perfectly sculpted by training and war.

He noticed more… The man's soft pale skin was etched with tattoos of blue and red, the delicate strokes intertwining to make strange yet intriguing symbols across his toned limbs. It was a beautiful _mess_.

"_Do not look at Fae"_ his mother had warned, _"They're dangerous, Madara. Promise me you won't be taken in by their treacherous charm."_

But the old Uchiha was already caught under his enemy’s spell. Tobirama of the Senju Clan, a mere mortal with indescribable beauty…

Madara felt breathless once more.


	2. Promise

"How strange…" the Fae says, his sultry voice making Madara forget everything and everyone. The Uchiha can't seem to look away from the man's piercing red eyes, their appearance almost reflecting the dying embers of a once raging fire—_hypnotizing_.

"…That you don't appear to be afraid of me… So many of your clansmen are." Tobirama continues, his gaze fixed on Madara's paralyzed form.

It is a privilege to be complemented by such an exquisite creature, the Uchiha knows this. A shy smile begins to tug at his lips, pulling higher until it blooms fully. He's aware that he is a fool though, oh, such a pitiful fool. But could anyone blame him?

Tobirama's red eyes narrow briefly, small wrinkles forming at the sides as he begins to laugh, the chuckle light and airy—full of happiness. Madara's heart swells and twists at the sound; he could listen forever and never grow weary of it.

"Careful now, I'll make you dream of me," The Fae promises. His tone is deep, almost husky as it caresses his supposed enemy's ear. He grasps the hand touching his palm, pulling Madara in close.

The Uchiha, in turn, allows this encroachment in his personal space, falling into Tobirama's arms and strong chest. They’re close… each moment drawing them closer until their lips meet in a hesitant yet tender kiss.

Madara drowns in the sensation, letting himself fall away from the uncertainties and failures of the reality he'd grown to detest. They pull away after a moment, returning to reality, though not entirely the one they'd left.

He can't wait to fully meld with this beautiful creature, to explore every ethereal curve and map each tattoo to its last stroke. He's sure now. He's sure that when it happens the world they know will burn, shift, and change. The cold winter of their nightmares will be ebbed away into a new spring, warm and bright.

Madara will be happy again… just as he once was.


	3. Name

Blue, red, white, and black… all becoming a tangled mess.

Madara's breath hitched as the Fae pushed into his body… deeper and deeper inside him. Part of him wondered if he looked hideous or if the man above him thought he was beautiful too.

He could feel his cheeks burning with an excited embarrassment, long dark hair strewn about around him. It became more tousled as they continued to explore each other's bodies, but he didn't focus on it too much.

Madara's attention was set on his lover's eyes, drawn in by the lust within them. It was raw, wild, almost animalistic. But it made him want to feel so much more. He wanted the Fae to be rougher with him… to get closer.

The Uchiha twisted one of his hands into silky white hair, yanking on it while he used his other to claw at the man's back. It was a demanding action, drawing the Senju's focus to him.

The Fae grinned and grabbed Madara's chin, pulling him into a forceful kiss. "My name; say my name," he ordered gruffly.

Madara felt dizzy with pleasure, but ultimately refused the command, his pride still too great. As his orgasm drew nearer though, the Fae grabbed his weeping cock, causing the Uchiha to hiss and glare.

"Tobirama," The Fae stated. "You know my name is Tobirama… now say it."

Madara trembled beneath him, remembering his mother's words once more. _"Names have power, my child. Should you ever learn a Fae's name…"_

He cursed quietly, locking his fingers at the base of Tobirama's nape. The pressure on his erection lessened as a result and he let out a shuddering, relief filled breath. But the need they each felt was still dictating their actions.

Tobirama dug his nails into Madara's hips, holding them in place as he increased his speed and force. It wasn't as gentle and loving as it had been, but it was oh so satisfying anyway.

Madara couldn't help but let a lopsided smirk play on his lips.

"…_You'll become its master." _


	4. Pride

Madara sat quietly as the sun slowly rose over the rolling mountains around his clan's home, suppressing the urge to shiver from the cold. He couldn't help but feel lonely without Tobirama there, but he was a fool for ever thinking that he could tame a Fae… even more so for making love to one.

Even still, the Uchiha knew if he were to ever have the chance again, he'd make the same decisions. He'd let Tobirama ravage his body over and over again…anywhere, _anytime_.

He rubbed his face roughly, trying to force the intrusive thoughts away. Madara was aware that he should have felt shame over his actions, but his chest stung with pride instead. After all, he paralleled Tobirama with the Fae legends and was, therefore, one of the few people to get away without having to pay a heavy price.

Yet Madara scolded himself, anyway, still remembering his mother’s words as they forcefully rang out in his mind. _“__Be careful, be cautious… Check your blind spots more often…”_

He shook his head, knowing it would be best to clean himself up before Izuna came to find him. The last thing he wanted to do was explain the telling bruises and shredded clothing to his younger brother. But he couldn't help but admire Tobirama's handiwork for another hour, getting lost in the brutal love marks.

Of course, he was caught by the younger Uchiha eventually, Izuna shouting like a banshee. Madara smiled despite the ear-piercing screeches, _‘worth it.’_


	5. Armor

Madara fingers the body armor in his hands… his armor. It's heavy, but not as much as his heart. The organ clenches, twists, and beats against his ribcage, against the beautiful promises that had been made.

He shook his head, trying not to think about it, about _him_. But he couldn't help but reflect on the other dumb child he'd befriended so long ago. They'd made promises together too… They'd made dreams about a village.

"Nii-san" Izuna called as he pushed the elder's tent curtain open. "We're ready." The younger one frowned at his brother's state of undress.

Madara wanted to hide from embarrassment, knowing that he was supposed to lead their clan against the Senju. He couldn't run away, of course, not when the Uchiha depended on him to keep them safe and bring them a victory.

"Nii-san" Izuna breathed once a moment of silence has passed. He slowly stepped closer to his elder brother, encroaching into his personal space until their energies melded together. The two brothers stared at each other, each with a different dream and hope for the future.

Despite the pang in his chest, the look he received from Izuna was enough to make him _snap_ back into his old mindset and become the true leader he'd always been. "Help me put this armor on; we're going to _war_."


	6. Fire

Madara could smell the smoke and burned flesh… could hear the screams of terror all around him. It was painted into his irises, never leaving. His Sharingan spun and spun as the fighting dragged on, seemingly _never-ending_.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins, making him drunk from madness and the thrill of violent confrontation. It set a fire inside of Madara, though different from the one Tobirama caused.

This one was beastly, destroying, purely chaos; it didn't have rhythm or sense. More than that, it didn't make Madara feel like he was the King of the World. For once, the flames burning within him reminded him that he was just a mere man, his wings clipped and useless.

Of course, he was still an extremely powerful man.

Madara was like a mortal in Reaper's clothes, one who would shape the world to his liking. There was only one other like him, the Senju warrior standing before him that demanded a 'dance' as they had done so many times before.

The Uchiha leader accepted, knowing that defeating Hashirama would get him closer to his dreams –the new dreams that he had used to replace the childhood fantasies they had spoken about so often as kids.

His gunbai met with Hashirama's katana, their eyes sparkling. Only the other could ever be their equal in combat. The blast wave set a wildfire in motion, burning the world around them.

They were both men in Reaper's clothes.


	7. La Danse Macabre

"Dance, dance for me, Hashirama!" Madara taunted, smirking widely at the Senju's growing desperation and despair.

"Please stop, my old friend!" the man pleaded back. He knew that his begging was falling on deaf ears, but he couldn't stop himself from trying just one more time.

Madara's expression was one of crazed bloodlust as he continued blocking Hashirama's half-assed attacks. "There are no such things as friends! There are only enemies!"

"Madara, _please_—" The Senju leader started, his voice cut off by a pain filled cry in the distance.

Both men's hearts stopped for a brief second. Something happened that neither expected nor was ready for… something terrible.

The Uchiha was the first to turn, watching as his baby brother fell and collapsed to the ground. Every nerve in his body filled with pain from the sight, almost causing him to drop his gunbai as he searched for whoever had dealt the deathly blow to his precious sibling.

It was in that moment, that Madara Uchiha _died_ inside.

"No…"


	8. Noise

Noise surrounded him as he sat there, by now it had become all but white static to his ears as it rises up and down. It absently reminded Madara of the ocean; coming and going in a stable manner. It was almost enough to lull him into safety. Almost, but not quite as he wasn't at the ocean's shore watching the water. No, if anything, this place was the forecourt to _Hell_.

The screams and cries were enough proof of that as they break the pattern. The noises rise, turning more or less into a cacophony. As it keeps going on and on, it seems to gain once more a pattern that makes the noise turn into white static on his ears. The energy of all sounds was stronger but more tolerable. Madara feels like a blanket was placed around himself as all the sounds around him were drowned out. After all, the only sound that matters at the moment to him is Izuna's.

His eyes zoom to Izuna's lips as he cradles his baby brother's body. Madara strains his ears to hear what those dry lips try to tell him without success. A fleeting thought passes through his mind then.

Maybe he should use his Sharingan to help catch the slight movement of his lips. If one had a hard time hearing, the other could help by copying.

Sadly, the thing is, he was already using his Sharingan. The familiar burning behind his eyes was a telltale sign of that. It always burned when he used it too much. Yet Madara pushes past that, leaning closer as he strains both of his senses to hear Izuna, just a shy off from being desperate.

What feels like a century, but in actuality was only a few seconds, he was finally able to make out a few words that Izuna makes to him. Something about Senju and war. It was all still very muddy and hard to make out, but Madara tried. He tries.

His efforts paid off with a few more words, but none of them making any sense. The last words that he could make out were "Don't stop". Even when he tries to piece together these last words with the others, it just doesn't make sense to him.

In fact, nothing makes sense as Madara holds his dying brother gently in his arms as if he was about to shatter. Izuna feels like a dying star that is ready to collapse at any given moment and swallow everything in darkness. As much as it pains him to admit it, it _scares_ him. Which, in turn, is enough to scare him even _more_.

The noises around him become louder and louder, causing his head to spin as his senses get drowned out. That was enough to once more make him unable to hear Izuna.

Anger wells up in Madara as he grinds his teeth, visibly upset. Tears of frustration threaten to weld up and fall but he doesn't allow them too. He just wanted to shout at everybody to _shut up_, knowing all too well that his time was running out. All he wanted was to hear his baby brother's voice. One more time, just _one more time_! Was that really too much to ask for?


	9. Choice

No, it isn't too much to ask for. Madara realizes this as a shadow slowly casts both him and Izuna. He probably wouldn't have even noticed the sudden darkness if there wouldn't have been that familiar chakra joining the sudden change.

The chakra wasn't as warm and all-consuming as Hashirama's, but it was still enough strength to catch one's attention if the user so wished. Now seemed to be one of those times. Cold, almost piercing chakra grows near before coming to a stop. Madara's frown deepens as he looks away from Izuna and up to the man that was gazing down at him.

Senju Tobirama.

Madara feels his breath hitching and his eyes slightly widening as he stared up at his supposed enemy. The sun seems to peek behind the dark clouds, giving him a sense of hope despite everything. He could already guess why Tobirama made his appearance once again known. He knows what the Senju's are capable of doing, has seen it for himself on many occasions. Sadly, the price to heal Izuna might be too much to pay.

"I can heal him," Tobirama confirms Madara's thoughts as to why the younger Senju had crept into his vision, once again taking the firm central of his world.

Madara didn't care why Tobirama's suddenly decided to help his sworn enemies, as just moments ago, Tobirama was slaying his clansmen. He doesn't care how messed up this all is. Even with the unfamiliar behavior of Tobirama, to Madara, the only thing that matters to him right now is Izuna.

So, he shakes his dignity away as he looks up at Tobirama, who, in turn, was looking down to him. Far too few thoughts passed through him when he saw Tobirama crouch down next to Izuna, who is blabbering something ineligible. Why did Tobirama decide to help him? The questions spin inside of his mind, turning and twisting right beside his desperation and worry for Izuna. His late mother's words also ring in his mind, echoing around all the others.

"Never trust the fae, my child. Never."

His mother's words blend into reality as they mix with Izuna's words, telling him not to trust the Senju. All around him were whispers that were almost maddening, and yet Tobirama's look never falters. That was the only thing that is clear in the chaos they've spun.

That one look was enough to make the voices start to clear. It was also enough to make Madara's own mind start to clear. Yet, even so, it doesn't make things easier as now Madara could feel the hate around him. It makes him feel small and foolish. It makes him feel dirty. Not in the same way he felt when he was with Tobirama. This feeling is more human. This feeling is telling him now is the time.

"Choose," Tobirama says, voice cold as ice and commanding as he gazes down to Madara with his piercing eyes.

It was enough to make Madara's whole being tremble as he feels drawn into those blood red eyes. They absently reminded him of piercing rubies, as well as the blood coating him.


	10. Mad World

There were tears in Madara's cobalt eyes. Instead of the ones of anguish that threatened to fall mere moments before, these ones were of happiness. He wouldn't have ever believed he would make a decision like this and actually be happy over it. A decision to trust his sworn enemy that almost cut the very same life that he trusted into Tobirama's hands. Hands that kill, hands that heal, and hands that are loving. The soft touches all around him remind him of that, they were more than just faceless soldiers shaped by this cruel world made by their ancestors.

Part of him, the more ancient one, was telling him this was all a big mistake. The other part, the one from the lighter days when he spends hours at the riverbank with a child that had a ridiculous bowl-cut, tells him it wasn't a mistake. After all, Izuna is alive thanks to the man who almost killed him. The logic or the lack thereof makes a hysterical laugh slip from Madara's lips. The two sides inside of him were colliding, readily tearing him to bits.

Thankfully, the one touching him won't allow that as a pair of cold lips connect to his cheek. It makes Madara's breath hitch slightly as the kiss makes frostbite bloom on his cheek before a warm trail of tears melts it. Hysteria was about to unleash its full power within Madara, but a firm hand that snakes itself around his torso makes everything within him still, if only for a moment.

Slowly, he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The hold around him loosens slightly in return. Suddenly regret washes through Madara as his jaw clenches and he forcefully shuts his eyes, if only to block it all out. The arms around him, in return, shifts into a proper hug from behind, supporting him. Battling with himself, he forcefully lets out a shaky breath and leans into the hug, his regret slowly washing away as a comfort slips in. He wasn't alone.

He was feeling lost but found at the same time as Tobirama nuzzles his cheek in an almost affectionate manner. Is it just an illusion? Or is it real? Madara doesn't dare to ask and Tobirama doesn't bother to tell as he starts undressing Madara. The only thing that stuck to him was the fact that he was in a mad world.

Oh, what a mad, mad world it is.


	11. Bliss

There wasn't an escape. There wasn't a happy ending. There is simply nothing. Yet, at the same time, there was everything and everyone he will ever need.

"Tobirama…" Madara moans out the other one's name, his eyes fixed into Izuna's sleeping form.

Madara can see how Izuna's chest rise and fall steadily while he breathes. It was a clear sign he was in a deep sleep. He wonders absentmindedly what his baby brother might be dreaming about. Is he dreaming about the past? Or perhaps he is dreaming about the future? The possibility he created just for his sake.

After all, Izuna is now fully healed from his wounds and over time the scars will fade. There won't be even a mark on his skin to remind him about this incident. The mental ones will stay, however, which Madara hopes won't be considered as scars but instead a mark of a new era. After all, that's what's going to happen. Now that the heir of the Uchiha clan is once again fine, they can finally start a new chapter in their lives. Though, Madara is quite certain once Izuna wakes up, there will be a lot of words. He already feels slightly sorry for himself.

A gentle bite to his collarbone distracts him, telling him to stop thinking for now. Then comes once again the maddening touches that seem to know just the right places to fondle him to work up his arousal. Madara tries to keep his silence, but Tobirama's touch is like liquid fire. It burns and tempts. It drags and demands him to shout his name. It makes Madara feel more alive than any battle against Hashirama ever could.

A nib to ear makes him let out a satisfied sigh. It was a new reminder for him to stop thinking. That he should focus on this moment, that he should focus on Tobirama and nothing else. It tells him to let go of the control. Because letting go of that and just allowing to be on the mercy of the other is the ultimate sign to the shinobi that they trust the other one. Nothing is more intimate than that, as you let yourself be bare in front of the other, feeling the joy and thrill. No cheap words could ever convey that message and Madara knows that. He now knows that as he has allowed Tobirama to see him fully bare in both body and mind.

That's why he let's go of the _control_. He allows Tobirama to fuck him right there next to his sleeping baby brother. He allows his supposed enemy to make him once again his, which is enough to make Madara instantly hard and all but demand Tobirama to get on it already.

It's enough to make Tobirama amused, which results into heated, hushed whispers and even more heated kisses between the duo. Tobirama's hands are all over his body before he roughly turns Madara, pulling Madara's back against his chest. Madara knows instantly Tobirama wants to take him from the back, making him excited. His lover pushes him nearer to the bed. Obediently, Madara grabs the edge of the bed, feeling how his cock is already pulsing from the need to release. All this foreplay has worked him up already, but he knows better than to come before Tobirama. That's why, he lets out a small, angry hiss to his lover who merely chuckles and suddenly grabs him. He then proceeds to fill Madara fully. It was enough to make him let out a low, long moan as he still tries to keep his tone down for Izuna's sake but soon all rational thinking goes flying out of the window as Tobirama keeps going in a merciless pace, making Madara pant and whimper from pure bliss.

All holy gets crashed down and trampled over as Madara finally cums top of sleeping Izuna, it only taking a few more minutes before Tobirama's seed fills Madara's ass.

In that exact moment, Uchiha Madara was _reborn_.


	12. Little rascal

"You're an idiot! Do you hear me? An idiot. Loco, mad, what do you want me to say? You're absolutely..." Izuna had been ranting non-stop for hours while Madara had merely listened quietly to his baby brother.

Almost right after Izuna had woken up and heard what exactly had transparent, he had all but exploded. At first, he had been in disbelief, Tobirama would have helped him but when the Uchiha leader confirmed that, his disbelief had quickly turned to anger. After all, Izuna had always been more like the rest of their family, bearing the old grudges, never questioning the pointlessness of it all. He had always followed the old customs almost blindly, while Madara…well, he had always been a bit of a black sheep in their family.

That is why he accepted all the harsh words coming out of Izuna, most of them amusing him. Most of the insults and references Izuna came up with were already old news to him. He had heard them all and even a few more creative ones.

The only concern he had was that Izuna would explode if he doesn't stop for a minute and just take a breath. It still amazed Madara how much volume can come out of his brother, despite the fact that just a few hours ago he was dying.

"…the stupidest person I've ever known and that's a lot to say! You-…stop. Stop looking at me like that! You…you fool! You foolish…"

Madara doesn't really care, he realizes. After everything, he doesn't really care. When he was with Tobirama, after such a long time he once again found peace within himself. Because of that, he was reborn and managed to put everything back to their true perspectives.

That's why he isn't that worried even if Izuna would end up truly hating him. After all, hate wasn't love's opposite. No, hate is in fact very close to it and if anyone understands that feeling best, it would be an Uchiha.

What he did was out of love and if his brother will hate him because of that, well…

"…I could accept if it was that big goofball, but out of all people, it's Tobirama. Nii-san, how long you two have been…ugh, just how long?"

So be it.

It takes a moment for Madara to register what Izuna just asked as he had pulled himself to merely listen to Izuna. His voice, full of life and determination. Madara was just glad to hear it at all.

That's why he was a bit surprised Izuna even knew about his relationship with Tobirama. He had made sure afterward to clean up Izuna and checked if he had still been fully asleep when Tobirama had fucked him. Then again, even if Izuna had slept like a log, it doesn't mean the rest of the Uchiha wouldn't have heard them… That mere thought was enough to make Madara smirk a bit, which merely just makes Izuna more riled up.

"Hmph! You aren't listening to me. Fine, _fine_! Well, I'll too just sit down and be quiet." Izuna declares as he then plops next to his brother while crossing his arms furiously in front of himself.

It's both cute and amusing as Madara has an even harder time containing his amusement toward Izuna.

The quietness only lasts a few minutes as patience or silence hasn't ever been Izuna's virtues. The younger one quickly jumps up once again, pointing his finger toward Madara and screeching like a banshee.

Yet Madara merely watches, feeling like a drunk old man that he is. He will let Izuna rage for a few more hours before he will drown Izuna with hugs and kisses. It should be enough to shut the little rascal up.

He deserved that much at least. Madara waited patiently for the moment when he could hold his little brother close without having to fear for his ears.


	13. Congratulations

It took time. It took a painfully long time, before peace comes and even then, it's fragile. It's both beautiful and terrifying. Yet, despite all the struggles and hardships they face, Madara can't help but feel this bottomless happiness. Even more so today, his very own special day.

A union between Uchiha and Senju. A day when all old grudges and war axes will get buried, even if just between a handful of people. Madara knows his and Tobirama's example will give way for more people to unite and make a better world as a whole.

It was all very dizzying, just like Tobirama's proposal had been. It hadn't been anything special and it had taken a long time, mostly because Izuna had headbutted too much with Tobirama, deeming he wasn't worthy for his precious big brother. Though once Tobirama had locked himself and Izuna in a single room without any food or water for a week, Izuna's option had changed greatly.

Madara is still unsure what exactly had happened between the duo, yet he trusts Tobirama and apparently so does Izuna. His baby brother has come to understand they were in a war. It was either Izuna or Tobirama. Being petty over a wound that could have killed him before being healed by the same attacker was just ridiculous. Madara is just glad his brother had gained new wisdom, thanks to Tobirama.

That was why he is even happier today. There might not be all of his precious people from the past, but there was still some left with him, as well as new ones so he didn't complain. He was just glad that he had any at all.

His heart speeds up. His palms sweat. He feels both ready to flee and bounce.

Happiness, warmth and all those fuzzy feelings explode inside of him as he leans in and waits. He knows patience is a virtue. But like Izuna, he can't wait today, _especially_ now.

He can't wait for Tobirama to close the distance between them and make it official, but the bastard merely smiles like a true fay he is. The smirk is both wicked, teasing, and maddening. It tempts. It tells lies. It tells great stories of love.

Madara is just a human and humans are greedy, so he grabs Tobirama's chin and pulls him into a lustful kiss. It's enough to make the world around them explode from colors and voices of happiness.

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!" The people chant together as Madara is the first one to pull away from the kiss and the first one to start a new one.

The world blends and melts all around them, becoming just background noise. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Madara can hear his late mother's words that were wrong. Yet at the same time, those were absolutely right.

_"Magical; Otherworldly; Dead."_ That all is Senju Tobirama.

And so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who read, commented and left kudos to this story!


End file.
